


Hylian Etiquette

by StardustSoul



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Casual Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSoul/pseuds/StardustSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Princess of Hyrule must conduct herself with ethereal grace and charm, command the room with a subtle and respectable air above all else, and ensure the peace among all present parties."</p><p>Under the guise of diplomatic visits and in hidden corners of banquets, Princess Zelda of Hyrule and King Ganondorf of the Gerudo conduct a quiet affair. Though love is passed over in favor of sex, there is no doubt that their kingdoms' bond has improved exponentially throughout the course of their relationship, with peace reigning for an unprecedented amount of time and the Hero of Courage yet to reveal himself.</p><p>And perhaps something more might be growing between the two as time presses onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hylian Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to practice writing sexy situations and I recently got into ZelGan. Since I'd been looking for an excuse to write fanfic as well, I thought to myself, why not hit three birds with one stone?
> 
> I also really like fantasy politics, so there'll definitely be political intrigue and drama in addition to romance and copious amounts of sex.
> 
> As a forewarning, this chapter's probably going to be the most tame out of all of them. I'm giving my writing muscles a stretch and setting a sort of tone, so the next chapter will definitely get a lot more "geting it on" going on in comparison.

_To be a gracious host is to set a standard. As royalty, one must conduct themselves in the same manner that one would want their guests to behave. Without this crucial step, guests would be left without an understanding as to how they should conduct themselves, which would lead to unmentionably embarrassing results unfitting for polite company. With this in mind, a Princess of Hyrule should act in the following manner while receiving guests: speak calmly and clearly, never raising one's voice; contribute and maintain the flow and structure of the conversation; and most importantly, never become particularly impassioned. A Princess will conduct herself always in a composed manner._

In truth, she was quite a sight at that moment. 

Skirts hiked up around her waist, mouth agape with pleasure, cheeks flushed with heat. A hand was pressed in between the apex of her thighs as thick fingers eased nonchalantly inside of her dripping core. The Princess had a scarf jammed inside her mouth, biting on it desperately to muffle her cries and moans. Whether or not the scarf was actually useful could be debated, though in that moment, she wasn't really in a position to question the methods of the man who had crowded her into a corner. He seemed content with the effect the scarf gave, but his definition of 'useful' could also be debated. Truth be told, he _was_ very fond of the helpless cries of the Princess as he ravaged her. 

His mouth skimmed along the smooth expanse of her neck, teeth nipping playfully where her shoulder began. She yelped, and he smiled crookedly down at her as his thumb pressed down upon her clit, delighting in the way her eyes rolled back as she shuddered through that wave of pleasure. That gaze of his was so selfish, so starving to see her skin go various shades of pink and red at his touch. Almost nothing brought him greater satisfaction. 

The distant sound of a banquet cart echoed down the hallway, causing the flustered Princess to go still in his hold. At the thought that she was trying to ignore the _gift_ he was bestowing upon her, for the sake of something as small as _propriety_ , had his ego shouldering to the front of his thoughts. He growled lowly and stroked his broad fingers along her walls, searching. When she cried out sharply, threatening to spit out the scarf in her mouth, he barked out a short laugh against her flushed skin and doubled his efforts. As much as he would love to draw out their meeting, he knew that someone would come looking for them soon enough: it had been ten, maybe fifteen minutes since King Ganondorf of the Gerudo spirited away Princess Zelda of Hyrule to a quiet hallway for the simple joy of watching her come apart once again. 

Her fingers clenched into the fabric of his gambeson and he chuckled lowly before he mumbled, "You're allowed. Come for me, Princess." 

With a shameless, drawn-out sigh, her walls clenched around his fingers and she shuddered apart in his embrace. He watched her with a sort of smug satisfaction that she wished she could slap right off of his face, her own going hot at the thought that he could see her like this: so debauched and unladylike, an utter glutton for the desire he stoked within her. But for the moment, she was perfectly content with the task of grinding out the rest of her orgasm against his hand. 

"So needy," he purred in her ear as he drank in the sight of her. "I would almost think you missed me and our … interludes." 

Princess Zelda took a moment to gently ease the scarf from her mouth, pushing it at his chest with a half-hearted scowl. While the thought of saying that she missed Ganondorf of all people brought a sort of bitter taste in her mouth, his words rang with some sort of truth. His prowess was more than impressive, his patience even more so, and their 'interludes', as he called them, often eased a lot of stress on her part. But she scoffed nonetheless for good effect before her response. "You are _incredibly_ arrogant, Your Majesty." 

A smirk tugged at his lips before he stole a deep, heady kiss from her. "Would you have me any differently, Your Royal Highness?" he murmured against her mouth.

The thought made her heart stand still for just a moment, cheeks aflame as she avoided the question. His ego had resulted in plenty of their little get-togethers ending much too abruptly for either of their taste, and the Princess was perfectly content seeing him go without getting his own end. She shot him a very unimpressed look as she shoved against his chest, a silent request to be set down. Once he relented, and her heels clacked to the floor, her hands busied themselves with straightening herself up, with a faint hope that her skirts wouldn't appear noticeably ruffled after their illicit rendezvous.

As the King smoothed a few errant locks of her hair down and personally adjusted the tilt of her crown, he watched with a self-satisfied smirk - as much as he wanted her subjects to know about their affair, it wouldn't do if Zelda locked him out of her chambers that night if he let her re-enter the banquet looking anything less than perfect. His dear Princess, with her demand for propriety and attention to detail. It would endear him if it wasn't so frustrating to wipe away all clues of their coupling, then having to watch her go off and flirt with _completely_ unworthy princes from even _more_ unworthy kingdoms.

Once the image conjured itself in the forefront of his mind, his smirk slipped into a scowl. Zelda glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she adjusted her bodice and quirked an eyebrow at him. The simple act forced him to simmer down, scowl easing into a frown as she appraised him. Those clever eyes hardly missed anything; she truly was Wisdom.

"What is it."

A lesser man would cringe at her tone. Ganondorf, however, met her gaze evenly and replied with an equally acidic voice. "You know how I feel about this," he said simply, arms folding in front of his wide chest as he regarded her.

That was a conversation that they had had many times since they first began their affair. He would demand that she allow him to leave _some_ reminder of their meeting, something small enough for them both to recognize. Then she would rebuff him with that cold logic that set his blood aflame. Wisdom and Power, forever at odds no matter how _friendly_ they both had gotten over time. No matter how nicely their kingdoms played by light of day.

But as soon as he was ready to breathe and let the conversation go as he had many times before, he watched something in her change, and he couldn't quite pin down _what_. Was it the way her jaw eased? A sort of softness in her eyes? That tight line her mouth had been in releasing? He studied her as she looked away, gaze cast off to nothing in particular.

Though all her Wisdom cried against it, there was something very alluring about the idea of Ganondorf marking her visibly as his. It would make everything feel that much more permanent, that much more real than hazy asides during diplomatic visits, leave them both with the self-satisfaction of knowing that they had bedded the other. But Wisdom came above all her other wants and needs in this mortal realm, so she centered herself, and decided to take a different approach that would leave them both satisfied.

Or, so she'd hoped. A compromise would be better than a fussy King to deal with for the rest of the night.

"Your Majesty," she began smoothly, eyes glinting as she lifted her chin to meet his stare once more, "you've _thoroughly_ left your mark."

He looked down at her with a dubious expression plain on his face.

Zelda laid her hands against his stomach and leaned in closer to him, a sultry smile crossing her face when he leaned down in turn, eyes flitting down to her lips. "You made me a mess beneath my skirts," she whispered, taking private satisfaction in the way his eyes widened. "Nobody will know except for us … and you'll definitely know that I can feel the result of your … _handiwork_. Isn't that right?"

One of his hands gripped tightly at her hip as he took a breath. "… Right." His response was curt as he attempted to keep himself in check - mostly for her and her _dress's_ sakes. He'd tear that bodice off of her sooner than she could _blink_ if he let himself have his way.

She reached up and tapped at his chin, a sign that he had come to learn signified her wanting a kiss, and he leaned down to press his mouth against hers for an intense moment. His arousal strained as she pulled away and stared at him with something he couldn't identify.

"Shall we get back to the people?" she asked with a quirk of her brow.

He nodded as he straightened himself up, and put some more appropriate space between them both before he extended a hand toward her. As she delicately placed her hand in his palm, there was a moment where she felt her heart skip a beat as his fingers closed over hers.


End file.
